Usuario discusión:Karena-z56
Holaaaassssss!! Soy Miku Zatsune dejen su mensaje acà!!! dudas Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus pokenovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Saludos, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 11:05 15 nov 2009 Jajaja Lo que has echo en la página Pikachu de pequeño algunos se lo podrían tomar a mal, pero yo no. --Pokemon al ataque 19:12 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Vale Cuando me abra wikidex vere si le echo una ojeada. Y mi nombre es Lucia Karina, y a veces me dicen rara por hablar mucho de pokemon x3 como cuando me imagino que la profe de educacion fisica es una snubbul x3 PD: Para que salga un enlace a tu pagina, solo ve a preferencias, y donde modificas tu firma pones Tu nick (fan de latias) --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 22:13 4 dic 2009 (UTC) A mi no me pareces loca... ...Ni rara por todo eso. Es más: A mi me parece algo bueno, ver Pokémon. Yo sueño con ellos (Y en mis sueños salen muy raros). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 23:08 4 dic 2009 (UTC)) jjiji, mis sueños.... ...no tienen sentiido jijij >w< esk casii siiempre aparezco en un lugar d repente y no c, pasan cosas raras, como ya t dije, sin sentiido. como anoche, k soñé k estaba en tipo una isla, ni me acuerdo con kien, creo k alguien d pkmn y weno, parecía k kería nadar pero había tiburones o no c k x3 después...mmm, no c k pasó k kmo k alguien agarró y undió a la otra (creo k era una chica) y le dijo no c k cosa (era alguien malo) y después, no c, creo k yo misma pensaba independiente del sueño, y pensaba k si me hacían eso a mí k no aguantaría la respiración o no c k, y después sentí como k me agarraba la cabeza el mismo k se lo hizo a la otra (k sólo se sentía su voz) y me la metió en el agua y me dijo lo mismo k a la otra (era una amenaza creo) y sentía kmo k de verdad me ahogaba (fue horrible =S) y weno, a veces no me veo a mí en el sueño, sino k veo al rededor, pero esa vez creo k vi mi cabeza en el agua y si no recuerdo mal...era la d may! creo x3 después me desperté aliviada (xk sentía k me ahogaba) y no c...mis sueños son raros y sin sentido, además, a veces mientras duermo me doii vuelta dormida y me aplasto el cuello contra la almohada, lo causa k medio me ahogue x3 cuando me pasa eso, en los sueños siento k casi no respiro. una vez soñé k mataron a mi primo! =O fue horrible...y mmmm... k más? ah! a veces sueño k vuelo medio saltando (estilo chicas súper poderosas z cuando tuvieron sus poderes) pero eso ya es más común x3 jiji, a ver k sueño esta noche....si me acuerdo cuando me levante d lo k soñé t lo cuento ;) jeje, x lo menos si n es algo muii absurdo jijij. weno, bye, me gustó contartelo jeje, t cuidás y tratá d dormir k yo ahora nomás me acuesto, bye!!! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 01:51 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Mmm No, k yo sepa no la cambiaron. Si kerés t la pongo ;) --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya kedó n.n --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 17:07 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Duh? ¿Como voy a ser una chica que ni conozco que vive en nosedonde? Se que nos parecemos (y por eso me hize su amiga) pero no somos la misma persona; a menos de que penseis que somos gemelas o yo soy su clon >u< Y creo que la pelea ya se arreglo. Bueno; mi "mami" (x3) llega del trabajo como en unas horas... (La verdad no trabaja todo el dia; solo que tiene ceminarios y todo eso) pero que mas da; no se si sea ese tipo de psicologa que te dice las cosas de los sueños, pero bueno... Le preguntare. Y si no, me voy a leer un librón que ella tiene de psicologia. Yo te apoyo, y a todas las personas que sueñan o ven pokemons, ya te dije lo del raikou, el lunatoone, pero aun falta >.< Mira, te cuento algo que me paso (casi igual a lo tuyo de los sonidos): Era casi de mañana, y como todos los dias me levante y baje las escaleras de mi casa a buscar algo de tomar; estaban cantando los pajaritos que se cuelgan en los cables electricos, y cuando me asomo a la ventana a verlos: ¡No hay nada! Se sigue oyendo su melodia, y pienso en un chatot y un jigglypuff cantando, en ese instante oi un "jiglyppppufff (lo escuche como yiglipaff!)" y me asusto, me subo a mi habitacion a prender el computador y se oye un loro (cosa muy rara por que nadie en mi vecindad tiene, y no es un area de periqueria) y me voy corriendo al cuarto de mi madre. ¿Estoy loca? ¡No! Por que si enverdad quieres algo, lo puedes obtener, y pense tanto en esas melodias que ¡parecia que estuvieran persiguiendome!. Esas cosas, nunca se me olvidan: Nisiquiera cuando me borren la memoria. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 21:44 5 dic 2009 (UTC) hola quieres que te ayude en algo?no se y si me preguntaste lo de la novela si puedes salir dime tu nombre y color favorito(de la paleta de colores)--¡cuenta conmigo! 20:25 7 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Placa del Fans Club de Gizamimi n.n xpero k t guste, hope u like it n.n --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 21:43 8 dic 2009 (UTC) oye caty oye caty aqui te dejo mi personaje para tu novela si necesitas q te diga mi pkmn ya sabes q es espeon o togepi si tu ya tienes a espeon claro oye y queria saber si quieres estar en mi novela la aventura de valentina bueno asi voy a ser yo Archivo:Misty_de_cerca.png chau besos--Espeon9 23:29 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Karen x3 ¿Te puedo decir Karen? Jeje bueno, te venia a ofrecer que si quieres te arreglo la cara de Archivo:VSkarena-z56.png no digo que este mal, pero podria (si quieres) ponerle sombras y todo eso n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 02:22 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias x3 Bueno yo subo una nueva version y te aviso =P PD: En tu pokenovela creo q x "error" (no se x3) pusistes el sprite de vs_Debora, mientras que el mio se supone que es vs_Kris x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:24 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya x3 Archivo:Vs_Karena_(2).png No le hize casi nada pero bueno x3 Si quieres otra cosa (kmo que te haga un sprite) me dices n.n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:41 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿? Has visto mucho los pokemones? *Si los e visto demasiadas veces para ser exacto... El Pikachu salvaje k viste era una sombra? *No era sombra... ¡es uno de verdad! y digo "es" porque ya no es salvaje Como viste a Gyarados?estaba furioso? *¡demasiado furioso! si era capaz lo menos que me tragaba vivo... Has vidto a Crisselia u otro pokemon relacionado con el trio legendario de Crisselia:Mespirt Uxie o Acelf? *e visto a Crisselia y a varios de los Pokémon que tienen que ver con trios legenarios Has oído alguna vez un grito de pokemon? *si te refieres a uno terrorifico no recuerdo ninguno ahora si quieres decir como habla un Pokémon... ¡claro que si! Te ha parezido ver a Manaphy,el templo del mar o Phione o qualquier cosa relacionada con las gentes del mar? *Ya e visto a Manaphy Tienes un amuleto parezido a los de Jirachi,las gentes del mar u otros? *Mmm... no Te parezes a un personaje de pokemon? *Si, a Ash Haze muy poco que has visto a un pokemon o pokemon legendario?yo he visto a Celebi y Manaphy ultimamente y volvi a tener las pesadillas... *La rspuesta es si a los 2 Si escojieses a un Pokemon Inicial de TODAS LAS REGIONES,cual cojerías incluyendo a Pikachu? * Definitivamente a Pikachu Has tenido una pesadilla de pokemon ej:te mata Darkrai o un personaje de pokemon muere(como Dawn en mi sueño)? *Mmm... Soñé algo como... un Pokémon muy tenebroso que aparecia en medio de la oscuridad... pero me asuste tanto que me desperte PD: Lo de que Pikachu no me electrocuto.... la verdad es que si lo iso solo que no lo comente para que no creyeran que me falta una tuerca ¿y como asi que soy un Ash en persona?--Maestro Pokemon 23:27 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :p la verdad es que nunca deje de ir al xat (la pura casualidad de que te ibas cuando yo entraba) XD y lo de Ash... varias personas me dicen asi en esta wiki ademas que es mi sobrenombre en donde vivo XD--Maestro Pokemon 00:08 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Kariiiin x3 Tengo una idea: para l.p.l., podemos hacerlo todos en el xat y yo copio lo que dicen, lo pasamos aca, le colocamos imagenes y listo! asi pikachu no se queja de que digan cosas de el x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 13:21 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok Pero lo de la alarma significa que es mi culpa!?!?! o solo se fue cuando yo me fui x casualidad? Aaaa, y me llego un mensaje del xat diciendo que estaban eliminando los skycapes, osea que puede ser eso. Skycape: Los archivos de los owners que no se necesitan --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 15:07 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ... x3 osea q yo cause todo eso? =( seguro que si se enteran me echan del xat TT-TT pero dijeron q es temporal asi que seguro ya paso x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 15:31 6 ene 2010 (UTC) huevito! DDDDD: entonses el huevito ya no es mio?! ¡Vaya! No sabia que se adaptaba a hora española... (vivo en mexico y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde)¡mil disculpas por no checar!,en ese caso quiero al pichu :3 n.n Archivo:AyudaLinework.png ahi esta ! =D Karen!! Encontré algo súpermegadúperarchirecontra genial xa vos=D Miráaaa, en MiSabueso.com encontré un artículo de sueños lúcidos, que son los sueños en los que uno en medio del sueño, se da cuenta que está soñando. Pero mirá una parte de artículo: "'''Los sueños de Ansiedad y las pesadillas se pueden superar gracias al sueño lucido, porque si sabes que sueñas, no tienes nada temer. Las imágenes del sueño no pueden herirte.' Los sueños lúcidos, además te ayudan a llevar tus sueños en direcciones que te satisfagan, disfrutar aventuras fantásticas, y superar pesadillas, pueden ser herramientas valiosas para tener éxito en tu vida despierta."'' Viste lo que está en negrita?? Geniial!! Y si aprendés a tener sueños lúcidos, te pueden ayudar a superar tus pesadillas =D Mirá, este es el artículo http://www.misabueso.com/esoterica/suenos/sueno_lucidos.html Y para tener sueños lúcidos necesitarás recordar los sueños, y para eso, te puede ayudar esto: http://www.misabueso.com/esoterica/suenos/sueno_recordar.html Espero que te sirva; en cuanto leí lo de superar pesadillas supe que era perfecto para vos...en mi horóscopo, decía que iba a recibir una sorpresa te acordás? Que yo te lo pasé...bueno, capaz que esta era la sorpresa...y aunque no lo sea está genial para ayudarte...leelo, Karen: te puede ayudar mucho...Besos, suerte...y no te olvides que te quiero y te creo =) --'☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺' ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 00:12 4 feb 2010 (UTC) friends kari espero que no olvides que somos amigos y que estoy para lo que necesites att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 20:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:40 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Marce! Atencion participante de Big Pokemonr Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Hola, ¿que tal? Toma, pensé que te gustaría este huevito: thumb|left Diana8 20:05 31 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 te gustaria ser mi amiga mme encantaria ser tu amiga y tu querias ser mi amiga Archivo:Dawn_y_Haruka.jpg Maya10 12:46 10 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png Me encantaría Me aría mucha ilusión.Diana8 15:06 10 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 n.n ten yo compartes con mochita pero puedes hacer con el lo k kieras. espero k te gusteee. [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 16:17 18 abr 2010 (UTC)' 'Archivo:Para_mochita_y_karen.gif' Karenn!!! '''mii ermosaa eermanaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡' no t preocupes x el regaloo!! quuando puedas m lo darás i si no podés no ayy ningún problemaaa n___n la qoosa es k t acordastee i eso m pone muii feliiizzz¡¡¡¡ t qiieroo muuxo, uuapa, nunca cambiies!! =)=)=) *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 23:57 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ultimo mensage :( Bueno a ti no te digo nada ni te sermoneo ^^, no vuelvas a bukari nunca mas karen porque seras baneada si te veo, que seas feliz besos y nunca volvere a perdonarte que me yas dado la espalda por una tonteria asi ^^--~*Jc*~ 08:22 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Borra una cosita ¡Maya y yo ya no nos vamos! Paulachi Respóndeme n.n Archivo:violetta-caramelldansen.gif Mayita!! ♥ Habla conmigo 14:32 30 abr 2010 (UTC) http://i874.photobucket.com/albums/ab305/Angelninjas/alfea/Alfeas edits/purplemew4.jpg [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 13:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) hi or hello! hola karencita! me lei tu novela! es fantastica! oye , keres ser mi amiga? [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 15:32 2 may 2010 (UTC) No pude decir nada... Porque los días que estuve enferma me los pasé durmiendo :S Y lo de falsos amigos lo digo por unos "traidores" que se aprovecharon de que me fuí para montar un revoltijo (Una muy larga historia X3) -_-' No hago blogs porque luego Kristal me reprocha con "Los blogs causan más problemas, Marina" y no quiero que se moleste ._.' (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 21:02 5 may 2010 (UTC)) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Me encanta Karen!! Muchissimas gracias por mejorarlooo! Esta mucho mejoooor!!! Gracias Kareeeeeeeeeeen!!!! [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 06:26 6 may 2010 (UTC)' ¿Cual es el modo? Quiero volver a mi otra cuenta.Jirachi plus 20:06 8 may 2010 (UTC) Karen '¿Estas? Es k en el chat no me respondes, ¿estas o no me quieres hablar? [[Usuario:Maya1999|''' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 14:26 9 may 2010 (UTC)' ¡No puedo! ¡No asigné un correo electrónico! No found pasword akii la tiienes^^ se k te la e pasado x el msn pero me da igual xd akii te la dejooo: Archivo:Bledshipping.jpg az la pag cmo ice io xd Colorshipping Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 18:21 9 may 2010 (UTC) Sorry No puedo ir al chat, es que mi internet no tiene casi red con el ordenador y si me meto en el chat me sale que hay un problema. Mañana intentare ponerme. [[Usuario:Maya1999|''' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 19:21 11 may 2010 (UTC) Sorry No puedo ir al chat, es que mi internet no tiene casi red con el ordenador y si me meto en el chat me sale que hay un problema. Mañana intentare ponerme. [[Usuario:Maya1999|' •★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] '' [[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|' Sea Princess]] 19:21 11 may 2010 (UTC) 3º regalo de la tardeee!!! '''El tercer regalo de la tarde es para ti. ' Archivo:Karena-z56.gif Apenas conozco tus gustos, pero lo unico k se es que te quiero mucho hermanita ^^ '''•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆• ' ''[[Usuario Discusión:Maya1999|'Sea Princess']] 20:21 15 may 2010 (UTC) xP El concurso mejor evolucion de eeveee, ya se cerro desde hace mucho, el ganador fue leafeon =D, el segundo lugar fue Glaceon y el tercer Jolteon. Yo no soy la que hiso el concurso, pero solo te aviso, deberias checar la edicion, osea, cuando se creo, y ahi veras que se creo hace mucho o hace poko Nicolas Karii siento decirlo pero.... ....la imagen del regalo de Venu es de DeviantART, tendras que subirla de nuevo, pero con otra imagen-·º·-ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 07:36 21 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Kar Disculpa mi torpesa pero en la ficha de Aura podrias llenar dos opciones mas? Disculpa las molestias... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Aura#iiiooo.21 --' La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:19 25 may 2010 (UTC) Kari acabo de porer las dos cosasas en las fichas La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:31 25 may 2010 (UTC) Re xD Todos los tenemos...creo.. La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 23:42 25 may 2010 (UTC) mikuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz mikuuuuuuuuuuzzzz unaa cosiitaa sabsss el articulo de Green? pss e keriido subiir la imagen k me icistee de el espero k no te importee :P Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:32 29 may 2010 (UTC) si claro que friends for ever Lisbeth glaceon 16:07 29 may 2010 (UTC) karen cuida de que http://es.clubpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_sonic_vs_equipo_ambar no sea editada por nadie--Usuario:Meganium1530